


Revenge

by esm3rald



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by the TV show Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: "When everything you love has been stolen from you, all you have left is Revenge". Elena Gilbert has returned to the Hamptons after 15 years, ready to enact her revenge. She has everything planned out. She just didn't take into account Damon Salvatore, the son of the people who framed her father and that took everything away from her. How is she going to cope with the feelings she has towards the son of her enemies? Inspired by the TV show 'Revenge'. Delena. AU/AH.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever watched the TV show 'Revenge' then you know that this story is inspired by it. I'm not gonna follow 'Revenge' word for word (or follow the episodes) but a lot of things will the stay the same. Just as many things will be different however.
> 
> This is going to be a Damon/Elena story (and slight Stefan/Elena but very slight and mostly one-sided on Stefan's part; also some hints at Damon/Katherine and Stefan/Katherine in the past but only as childhood crushes). Their relationship is inspired by the relationship between Daniel and Emily in the TV show but it will be very different as well. (SPOILER: Damon won't die like Daniel, nor will he try to kill Elena).
> 
> In this story Elena won't be called Elena Gilbert obviously, she switched her identity with someone else like Amanda did, becoming Emily (a character you know very well; I'm sure you can figure out who) though the way it happened for Elena is different from the way it happened for Amanda/Emily.
> 
> Hope you like this idea, tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries' or 'Revenge', nor any of their characters. I also don't make money by writing this story.
> 
> BTW, the words from this chapter are taken from the Pilot episode of 'Revenge'.

****

**PREFACE**

_In another life my name was Elena Gilbert. When I was 8 my father Grayson was accused of a crime he didn't commit and sent to prison for life. He died an innocent man just ten years later._

_Before that fateful day my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans, like "do unto others" and "two wrongs don't make a right". But two wrongs can never make a right, because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places: absolute forgiveness... or mortal vindication._

_This is not a story about forgiveness._

_When deception cuts this deep, someone has to pay. My father's chance to bring justice to the truly guilty was stolen from him. His only option was to forgive. I have others._

_When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes, all you have left is revenge._


End file.
